Addiction
by HughloverX
Summary: Riff has a problem and it's gotten him into some trouble.


HOOPLA! Here's my newest baby, I mean...story. It's about Riff and his well…look at the title morons! It's a little different than my other stories. Nothing belongs to me. How very sad. No, It all belongs to the God also known as Richard O'Brien. Pretty pretty please REVIEW! Or else…you will be sentenced to the Junior Chamber of Commerce Brad! And no more folk dancing! Mwahahahaha! Again…please review!

* * *

Addiction

How had we gotten into this mess? I know. It was my fault. I was the one that got both Magenta and I into this and I had no idea how to get out. At this moment, Magenta was in another room upstairs, probably getting raped or worse. If they hadn't restrained me, they probably would have had to kill me to stop them, but I was no use to them dead. They needed me alive. They needed me to pay my dues.

As I sat in the cold dank basement of an abandoned warehouse, bloody and ragged I remembered how it all began and how I tried to escape my addiction that ruined not only my life, but also, everyone around me.

* * *

_I was only 16 when I had my first hit. It was something like the earthen marijuana. No one ever liked me when I was in school. Everyone beat me up and took advantage of me. I was the smartest person there and they still did that to me! It seemed that I wouldn't be anything more than that of a lowly servant to the dictatorial royal family and anyone else that could have anything over me. With that thought in mind, I had to escape. I had to get out of this monotonous world and go into one where there was nothing. No pain, no hardship, just sweet nothingness to sooth me._

_I followed some kids from school that was into those kinds of things. They lead me to a basement in a warehouse on the darker side of the city. I knew that I should return home, but I needed to see if this could be my outlet. Magenta would be worried, but my so-called parents wouldn't. I'd be surprised if they were sober enough to come home before midnight. My mother was a domestic for the crown, but also was a prostitute for extra money to pay off the tabs my father kept at the bars. He was a drunk and was always adding to my bruises that I received after school, which only fueled my need to escape._

_I asked one of the thugs where I could buy something good. The answer that I got was a push towards a greasy looking guy about 21 years of age. He looked cruel and malicious, like he would tear my skinny, lanky body in half if I so much as muttered something wrong in his view._

"_Wadda ya want kid?" he asked with a vile grin on his face like a predator stalking its prey. _

"_Um, uh, I-I'd like, uh-um" I stuttered not knowing what to say._

"_Ya first time, right? Hmmm" he mumbled searching through his pockets. He finally found a bag of something or another. He gave it to me._

"_Uh-um-I-uh" I fumbled. I had no idea what to do with it._

"_God kid! Don'tcha know nutin? Give it here!" he took it back and showed me how to roll it so I could smoke it. He lit it and took a hit. He handed it to me wordlessly. I took it and inhaled deeply. Almost instantly I coughed it back out and my head felt woozy. _

"_Good. You'll get used ta it soon. Watcha name?"_

"_Riff Raff."_

"_Hmm. Name's Tawdry. I've got the stuff yous gonna need. Trust me Riff. I'm gonna be great ta ya Riff. In fact, this first one's gonna be on me."_

"_Uh, thanks."_

"_Next time, find me. I'll be like your guide through this kind of world. Don't worry you're fine here. You can escape and let go. Now, go home. I'll see ya tomorra," he said as he pushed me to the door. _

_I walked home thinking about what I would do. They would be expecting me tomorrow, but I couldn't let Magenta find out about this. I would not let her get sucked into my pit of despair. I took another hit off the still lit joint that Tawdry made. After I finished it off, everything seemed much more clearer. Everything around me was amplified and there were so many colors._

_I found that I didn't have to tell Magenta anything. I was 16. I could take care of myself. Why couldn't I have a life and hobby? Why couldn't I get away? She was popular at school and went over friend's houses all the time, not to mention had numerous ex-boyfriends that I had rather loathed. They didn't treat her the way she should be treated. These feelings that I felt became so clear to me. I loved my sister, really loved her, but could I tell her? Yes. The drugs had made that decision for me and she would accept that and agree. The feeling was so refreshing and good that I couldn't help, but think about when the next time I could get my hands on the stuff. I didn't care that my father would probably beat the hell out of me tonight or that my sister may not warm up to acclamation of love. _

_I walked through the doorway to find Magenta on the couch with the phone in her ear. I closed the door and she looked up at me, finally realizing that I had returned home and slammed the phone down._

"_Riff! Vhere have you been? I vas vorried sick about you!" she said as she grabbed me and hugged me close. I made no move to stop her. Actually I held her for a while longer grinning._

"_I'm alright my darling. I'm…better now." She looked up at me with a confused look._

"_Vhat do you mean? Vhy are you grinning like that? And vhy do you smell like smoke?"_

"_Oh Magenta, you silly girl. I've gotten away from everything bad. Now…I see the truth."_

_She started backing away from me worriedly, as if I was going to hurt her. I grabbed her arm and held her. _

"_Riff let me go! I don't know vhy you're acting like that, but I don't like it. You're scaring me Riff! You look like Father. _Let me go_," she said as she pushed away. I only followed her over to the couch where she was before. I cornered her on it._

"_Magenta, how can I be like Father? This is me. I love you, Magenta. I always have. I would never hurt you," I said as I climbed on top of her on the couch._

"_Riff! Get off of me! Vhat are you doing? _STOP IT!_ You're my brother! Stop!_Get offof me!_"__ she shrieked. I wasn't expecting this and it startled me. It seemed that all my senses were amplified or something. I fell off the couch and hit the floor with a thud._

"_Ouch! Ma-Magenta. Why did you do that for?"_

"_You climbed on top of me. Oh! Are you okay? I didn't mean to get you hurt. Vhy are you acting so strangely?" she said as she helped me up sitting next to her on the couch. She would never get mad at me for too long. I looked into her lovely eyes pensively._

"_I'm fine. I-I just, I don't know," the drugs must have been wearing off and my senses came back to me. "I love you. Magenta, I love you with all my heart. It-it pains me to see you go out with guys that…won't treat you as marvelously as you deserve. I took some things today that really made me realize…how I feel."_

"_Vhat did you take?"_

_I pulled out the bag of stuff that Tawdry gave me. She took it and looked up at me quizzically. Then she threw it down on the ground and stormed off to her room. I followed her in and knelt down beside her bed._

"_What is it? I-"_

"_Drugs Riff? Vhy? Ve don't have the money for it and it makes people act differently."_

"_Magenta, I won't let it get out of hand. It-it…lets me relax. Magenta, you don't understand all that I have to go through. Nobody likes me. Everyday, I get beat up, laughed at, and beaten up some more. I've loved you for so long, and…I was so scared. This helps me."_

"_But Riff-"_

"_Magenta, listen. I won't let it get out of control, I promise you."

* * *

_

It seemed that I hadn't kept my promise. It would be some time before the thugs returned for another beating. Well, in the meantime, I could either reflect on how I had gone wrong or listen to the drips and creaks of the basement. The next memory that I had about this was when I had graduated from simple drugs to the hard stuff. The things that I stated taking could probably have killed me, but I didn't care. They were pills that left me in total ecstasy.

* * *

_I had turned 18 years old. I graduated from the Academy, with honors, and to harder drugs. I couldn't help myself anymore. I had to get high as often as possible. It was sort of strange that all they preached at school was that if one did drugs they would become stupid and get nowhere in life, but I was basically high throughout the entire last two years in the Academy and graduation. Tawdry had been giving me some small pills that gave an extremely good trip. _

_Magenta, of course hated my habit, but I kept telling her that I would be fine and that I would never do anything that would cause her harm or pain. I soon didn't feel so bad about doing the things that I did. Tawdry had become almost a friend to me. I felt that he looked after me. So what if he drove my habit into an addiction? He was the only one that I felt liked me and accepted me. I went down to the warehouse to meet up with him and the other guys that he was with._

"_Tawdry! Hey!" I yelled chasing after them._

"_Riff Raff. Did ya run outta pills already?"_

"_Well, I-who's this?" I asked questioning about the big guys around him._

"_These? Well, we haveta collect some money offa some people ova hea," he said pointing behind him. I really couldn't see who it was, but it was three people that seemed to be lying on the ground. _

"_What did they do?"_

"_They forgot ta pay Riff. That's why yous better remember ta always pay up. Don't you eva, and I mean eva, forget ta pay. You don't want dese guyses beatin' on your door."_

"_Yea, I guess not. What are they going to do?"_

"_Take out the debt with blood and flesh or anything that we can actually use."_

_We sat there and watched these three helpless people get beaten bloody and then robbed. After they took what they wanted they we all left them back in the dirt. Tawdry told me to keep quiet about it and to be sure that I did, he gave me a little incentive. I received a bag of some white stuff. I took it home with me, but I didn't use it. It should wait till later. Later meaning tomorrow when Tawdry could teach me all I needed to know about this knew drug.

* * *

_

Tawdry, that bastard. He was the one that got me into this mess and is keeping me down here. I hear him. He's upstairs. That's where Magenta is! If he touches her, I swear to the gods I'll…what am I saying? I'm tied up down here and he has his strong men with him. Magenta…how could I have done this to you? After all the times that you helped me?

* * *

_I had been officially addicted to the white powder drugs. Also, I had grown to be known as one of the brightest and hard working scientist on Transsexual, so I basically had my choice of which lab to work for. Of course, I chose the one that the Prince Absolute chose also. Gods above, he was annoying! He was not a scientist. The only reason he got anywhere was because he could sic his mother on us if we didn't work with him and made him look good. _

_Every night, I came home snorted a bit of the drug and "sat down" with Magenta. Our mother and father had left us when they found out about us. I still wasn't entirely certain of her loyalty to me, but she went along with whatever I asked. I was her big brother and she would listen and carry out anything that I asked, which seemed to be good enough. _

_The head scientist at the lab decided that we should have separate missions to go on for research of other lands and people. We would have to decide whether or not we would go. Prince Frank, of course wanted to go for his own…personal reasons. I wasn't too sure if I even could go or not. I mean, where would I find my drugs and could I bring Magenta? Frank kept badgering me to go with him to a strange planet called Earth. I, however, refused._

_As I put more and more of my time and effort into science I frequently forgot make payments to Tawdry and his rabble. Soon, I was doing all that I could to avoid them. I knew that I couldn't escape for to long, but hopefully I could save enough so that when they did come, I would have enough. Both Magenta and myself had been saving some money to get a better apartment for the one that we have was falling apart. _

_One night, I came home early to an empty house. I walked to my room to find Tawdry and his thugs there waiting. They grabbed me and held me upside-down._

"_Riff, my little buddy. Did you forget to do something?"_

"_Um Tawdry. I-I-I have the money! I swear! Just…put me down and I'll…get it to you tomorrow," I said struggling to get down._

"_Just tell us where it is and we'll take it now."_

"_If you put me down I can-"_

"_Hey! What's in here?" asked one of the brutes that were poking around the apartment. He had found the box where Magenta and I had kept our money for the apartment. Tawdry got up and walked over to it and opened the box._

"_Here it is." He took out the wad of cash that had to be at least $250-$300._

"_Wait! I only owed you $100! _Give it back!_"_

"_Ah, but you forgot the interest."_

"_Interest? You never said anything about interest! I thought you trusted me! I thought we were cronies!"_

"_Riff, we are, but you still have to pay. You're very lucky that you had some cash here. I would have hated to kick all remaining blood outta ya or take something of yours. Isn't he lucky boys?"_

"_But Tawdry! I _need_ that money!"_

"_Yes, but you owed. This is a business Riff, and I'm an acclaimed businessman. You understand don't ya? I mean being a scientist such as yourself."_

_He started to laugh at me in my helpless state. I couldn't do a thing as they robbed me from all that we had saved up. Just as they were about to leave I heard the door to the apartment open. Magenta!_

"_Who's zat? Riff, did you call anyone?"_

"_No! It's only my sister. Please, she…has nothing to do with anything. You have more than enough money. Just…leave us be!"_

"_Riff? Is that you? Are you okay?" asked Magenta. She was coming this way._

"Fine!_ I'm fine! Why don't you fix us something to eat?"_

"_Yea, I'd like to taste what she has," sneered one of the ruffians that was peering out the door towards what was our kitchen._

"_That won't be necessary. We've got what we came for. Put little Riff down. Let's go," Tawdry said heading for the door. The two that were holding me dropped me unceremoniously on my head and followed Tawdry. Magenta looked startled as the big men left. _

"_Riff!" she exclaimed as she ran towards me. _

"_Nice doin' business wit ya, Riff. Stop by and see me again," Tawdry said as he closed the door behind him._

_We sat in silence for a little while, making sure that they had actually left. I contemplated what we should do. I knew that I couldn't stay away from the drugs for very long and I had no idea how long I could actually keep paying them. I needed to protect Magenta. Then I remembered the missions. We could leave this planet and I wouldn't have to worry about Tawdry and his group coming after me. I could buy a stock for the trip and then I wouldn't have to pay. I'd be safe on a remote planet far from here with my sister._

"_Riff, who was that?"_

"_Never mind that. Magenta, I have a plan, so that we won't have to stay here in this miserable state. The lab is…sending people to other planets and-"_

"_Vhat? I don't vant to leave here. I love our beloved planet, Transsexual. Vhy vould you vant to leave?"_

"_Magenta, I-I have a problem."_

"_Drugs? I thought you said that you vould take care of everything and that nothing vould become of it."_

"_Yes, but it seems…I was wrong. They, I'm sorry Magenta. They took the money. I owed them money for the drugs and…I had been avoiding them. They came here and took the money."_

_She looked at me for a few minutes, whereas I looked at the floor, ashamed. How could I let this get out of hand? I looked up at her and much to my astonishment she slapped me. I raised my hand to my face. She got up and started to walk away._

"_Please Magenta. I-I know this is entirely my fault. But…if you let me…I can make it up. We will be safe. I would never let anything happen to you. We'll just lay low for a while and…in about a year or two…we shall return here. I promise."_

_I got up, went over to her, and held her for a little. She cried into my arms, but nodded her head in agreement. It was settled. We would leave and go to another planet. All I had to do was talk to my Professors and apply for a mission.

* * *

_

That damn mission! Why had I thought of that? Why? That damn idea only made matters worse and cost me a hell of a lot. The only thing that it brought was years of abuse on Earth and an increasing interest on my drugs.

* * *

_I went to the castle to talk to Frank. It seemed that the only mission left was the one for Earth that the Prince had chosen, but couldn't get anyone to accompany him yet. I walked in and told his guards that I had come to speak with the Prince and that it dealt with the mission. They hurriedly went to fetch him. He sauntered into the room that I was standing in with a knowing grin plastered on his face._

"_Why hello, err, Riff Raff. I had been told that you wanted to see me about a certain mission?"_

"_Yes, you Highness," I said bowing slightly. "You, um, asked if I would like to accompany you to Earth…for the mission to take some…inhabitants and study them. I would like, if I may, to accept your offer."_

"_I knew you would! Good. We shall leave in two days." He turned to walk away._

"_But wait!" I said running to stop him. _

"_What? You're keeping me some, some…important matters to attend to."_

"_My apologies, my Prince. I would just like to know what our ship is like…and what we shall need and…if I may bring my sister."_

"_What? Your _sister_? Why should_ I_ waste my time and effort with bring a civilian?"_

"_Um, please, she won't be in the way and…I will make sure that she pulls her own during the mission doing…domestic work. Please. I swear she and I will do everything you ask of us. They have named you commander of the mission and we would just be your…"_

"_Servants?"_

"_I never said-"_

"_Of course Riff Raff. You may bring your sister. You may want to leave and begin packing. I will see you in a couple of days." With that, he left. I rushed home to tell Magenta he news. We began packing that night._

_The next day I went to the warehouse to meet with Tawdry. I wanted to get some drugs for the trip. Of course I had to think of a story that would work because I would be buying much more than I normally did._

"_Tawdry! I need to speak with you!" I called._

"_Well, well, well, hello Riffy. I wasn't sure if you'd be back or not."_

"_Well, we are cronies right?"_

"_Yes, of course we are. No hard feelings?"_

"_I understand, but did you have to take all of it?"_

"_Sorry, but your no different than anyone else. What can I do for ya? The usual?" he asked reaching into his pocket._

"_Well, um, yes, but can I have…more than just a bag?"_

"_Why?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Well, I am going to…have a party at the lab. I know a few new clients for you just waiting to get some. I'll be careful, don't worry, but between you and me…the Prince will be there."_

"_Prince? Hmm…wonder how much he'll pay. Okay Riff my little buddy. Only, there is one thing bothering me. I thought fo sure that you'd be stark ravin' mad. Why the change?"_

"_Well, I thought it over, and you were right. You are a businessman and I thought I would be more of help as an…associate?"_

"_Ha! That's my chum. Sure, you can have more, but all the money goes to me. I'll split between us alright? No trouble there?"_

"_Of course not, boss."_

"_Good. Now, how much will you need?"_

"_Oh, I don't know," I thought about how much I had still at the house and how much I would probably need, how I could ration it and so on. "About how much would one use in a year or two?"_

"_That many people? Ha!"_

"_Well, most have tried it before, so I'll need more to actually give them a good trip."_

"_Hmm…come this way," he said leading me inside the warehouse. He showed me a wooden box. It was filled with the wonderful white powder. Tawdry snapped his fingers and the two guys that were holding me upside-down yesterday came._

"_Help Riff take this to his hover car."_

_Once the package was safely inside I hurriedly jumped inside the car and started it up. Tawdry slunk to my side of the car and peered through the window._

"_In a bit of a hurry are we?"_

"_Well…there's a lot to do before the party."_

"_Give me the money tomorrow and don't hold out on me."_

"_Tawdry, would I do that to you? I'm faithful, right?"_

"_Yes, faithful."_

_With that I drove off and the next day took off in our ship that was disguised as a castle with Frank and Magenta to the strange planet called Earth.

* * *

_

I fumbled with the ropes that were holding me. I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed to find a way to get to Magenta and to get out. As I was wrestling with the restraints a box tipped over and it's contents spilled out. Of course it was drugs. I heard a clamor from upstairs. They had heard me. Shit!

* * *

_We had finally landed on Earth with little problem. Frank had mostly stayed away from us and wandered around the castle, actually doing work. I also stayed out of everything, but my reason was mostly the drugs. It seemed that my problem was getting out of hand and by the time we landed, I would need to find something to quench my needs. I began getting temperamental and shaky when I didn't have enough to get a good high._

_Magenta and myself had been told to go into town to see what the Earthlings were like and a basic idea of what their lives were like. We seemed to have landed in the town of Denton, Ohio. Supposedly it was the "Home of Happiness", but it seemed to be a bore to me. Magenta and myself had decided to split up and wander around to see what we would see. I had gotten myself lost down an alleyway. _

"_Now what have I gotten myself into?" I mumbled to myself. I heard some voices from the next alley. I went to discover what they had been talking about. I finally was able to make out what they were saying._

"_Come on Candyman. Just one hit!"_

"_No, pay up first and you'll get yours. This stuff ain't cheap, but it'll sure give ya a great trip."_

"_Oh, fine! I'll get it somewhere else."_

"_Try."_

_Then, one of the Earthlings walked away, leaving the other standing there. Being the curious imp that I was I went up to him to see what they had been talking about._

"_Excuse me."_

"_Yea? What can I do ya for? Hey, you're new. Anything particular?"_

"_Anything good?"_

"_Well, all I got on me is some ketemine. Ever try that?" he asked pulling out a foiled block of something._

"_No, can't say that I have…how much?"_

"_Well…since you're new how about $250?"_

"_$250? I could get stuff that I actually can guarantee will be good for less than that," I said turning to leave. It was an old trick that I had learned._

"_Wait a minute. You seem all right to me. How about we drop it to $100 and I'll even deliver to your house if you leave money for me?"_

"_Hmm…well, that would save me the bother," I said taking out a wad of Earthling money to maybe get him to give me more._

"_And I'll get ya some new things every once in awhile, to see if ya like it?"_

"_Deal," I said as I handed him some cash. "What days?"_

"_How's about Saturdays?"_

"_Fine."_

_I then explained to him where the castle was and he explained how to use the stuff in the foil. I left to meet back up with Magenta barely able to contain my excitement to try this new stuff. Magenta was waiting at the truck for me._

"_Welcome back Riff. Did you get lost? What mischief have you gotten into?"_

"_Mischief? I have no idea what you are talking about?" I asked with a grin. "Would you care to drive?"_

_She went to the driver's side as I got into the passengers. Quickly I got out a paper that I could use to roll a joint. Then, I lit up and toked. Everything started to slow down and became sluggish. Magenta was saying something, but to hell if I could understand. All I could mumble out was a slow drawl. It was amusing to see everything in slow motion. Magenta helped me inside and up to our room. Frank saw me, but really, I didn't care. As a matter of fact, I didn't care about anything. They could have hit me in the head with a frying pan and I wouldn't have noticed. She helped me to bed and Frank was ranting about something. I would find out later, but until then I really didn't care.

* * *

_

They descended the stairs looking at me as though I was a mouse and they were hungry tomcats on the prowl. The one grabbed my tattered bloody shirt and pulled me up.

"Are you makin' that noise?"

"No," I sneered. "It was merely the rattling of your diminutive brain against the thick inner surface of your skull."

"What? Are you making fun of us? You're just a scrawny worm compared with us," he chuckled still holding me off the ground.

"Ah, but do not forget, it is the worm who ultimately gets the fish caught and then slain."

"I've heard about enough outta you!" the thug said rearing back to hit me in the jaw. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain.

After about an hour of the seemingly endless beating they left. Now I was even more bloody and weak than before. When would they let me go or at least kill me? I groaned from the pain and agony. Sure Frank's constant beatings had been awful, but not where it left me incapacitated like this.

* * *

_Frank had been chasing me around the castle for most of the day. Thank the Goddess that those High-heeled Stilettos hampered his speed._

"**RIFF RAFF! GET BACK HERE!**_"_

_He tried throwing a book at me, but luckily I turned a corner in time for it to hit the wall instead of my head. I clambered to the Lobby of the castle and tried getting up the stairs. Magenta, who was lazily dusting gave me a worried glance and looked down at where Frank was still screaming._

"**RIFF RAFF! I SAID COME HERE!**_"_

"_With all respect…master," I gasped as I climbed the stairs. "I would like to keep my head."_

"**YOUR HEAD? THAT'S WHAT I'M AIMING FOR!**_" He grabbed his right Stiletto and threw it hitting me in the back of the head and sending me crashing into Magenta and rolling down the stairs. When we finally stopped spinning down the stairs we ended up landing at Frank's feet. I stared up at him and coward a bit._

"_Well? Are you going to get your sister off of you and stand up or just lay there gawking like an buffoon?"_

_I slowly got up onto my feet after sitting Magenta straight. He was usually a head taller than me when I hunched over like I usually do, but since he only had one shoe on we were about the same height. Now he could scream right in my face._

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"_Master…I didn't think it necessary to take Eddie's brain out. We have left over brains from the people that you killed for the body parts…and Columbia seems to have an…affinity with him. Why would we need it? Besides…we already know we can bring things back to life…why do we have to create life?" We had been working on a way to bring people back to life as a sort of extra project. Recently we had succeeded in doing just that. Well, it was more like I had succeeded in it. Frank barely had any part in the actual work. Now, Frank wanted to build a "perfect man", which meant that we needed parts. Eddie, our delivery-boy was chosen to be the donor for his brain. I assumed that Frank wanted it to be mindless. _

"_That doesn't matter! You obey my orders without question. You are _my servant_!"_

"_I am a scientist Frank, if you have forgotten."_

"_Not anymore. I am the commander and I say that you will only be my servant. I am the scientist you daft mindless idiot!" he shouted at me. Then he hit me square in the jaw knocking me down. Surprisingly, the prudish prince hit rather hard. He grabbed his trusty whip and began lashing me. Magenta tried to stop him but he pushed her down. After he felt that I had gotten his words beaten into me he left for the lab. Magenta came to help me up and to our room._

"_Riff, vhy do you alvays have to aggravate him?"_

"_My dear, I was just trying to help Eddie."_

"_You like him now?"_

"_No."_

"_Then vhy? Do you know how much he hurts us vhen he is mad?"_

"_Yes! Look at me! He just whipped me!"_

"_Thank you for that Captain Obvious."_

"Don't start with me Magenta!_"_

"Don't yell at me Riff!_ I don't like it!"_

"_You don't like being yelled at? Why not try being yelled at_ and_ chased around the entire castle_ and_ whipped!"_

"_Forget it Riff! I'm not dealing with this." She turned and started walking away._

"_You just don't understand! What do you know besides how to dust, which by the way your doing an atrocious job of!"_

"Go to hell Riff!_"_

"I'm already in hell!_" She slammed a door and I skulked to our room. Once I got there I fell onto the bed. I reached over to the bedside table drawer where I kept some drugs. I had a few sugar cubes with some LSD drops on them. I grabbed a handful and shoved them in my mouth. I crunched on the few in my mouth and when I had room I shoveled more in. Then, after I did this I realized how many I had eaten. I remember that the Candyman said not to take more than two at a time and I realized that I had just eaten about five times that. _

_The room started spinning and it wouldn't stop. I had trouble breathing and everything sped up. I tried to call out for help, but I don't think I could really articulate anything somewhat like words. I fell out of bed and to the hard dirty floor. Was this it? Was I dieing? The spinning grew darker and darker, until it was black._

_I woke up to a bright room staring at stars. Was this heaven?_

"_Get up!" Nope. I wasn't that lucky. It was Frank. He grabbed me and helped me up. I looked around at where I was. It was the lab. I was in the tank. How'd I end up here?_

"_Riff! Are you okay? Oh, you worried me so much! Don't you _EVER_ do that to me again!" said Magenta as she hugged me and helped me down the ladder of the tank. _

"_What happened? Why am I here?" I said as I held my head. It felt like the worst hangover in all of history._

"_You OD-ed. Riff, you were dead."_

"_Dead? What?"_

"_Yes, you idiot. You over dosed on those damn drugs. We found you dead on the floor. Well, we could barely tell if you were dead because usually you look rather…cadaverous. I would have left you there, but your sister wouldn't shut up so I brought you back to life to deal with her."_

"_Riff…what happened?"_

"_I-I don't know. I was angry so I-"_

"_Tried to end it all?"_

"_No Frank. I wouldn't leave Magenta here alone with you."_

"_Don't you speak to me that way you insignificant twit. You owe me your life. Remember that, Riff Raff. I'm the one that gave you back your life," he said as he walked to the lift and left the lab._

"_Did I bring you to do that Riff?"_

"_No, my dear, it was my stupidity and resentment for him that made me do that. I didn't realize how much I took."_

"_You scared me Riff. I thought that I drove you to do this and I would never see you again and I-" Magenta wept into my tailcoat. I held her close realizing that I had really hurt her and that I could never erase this from her memory.

* * *

_

After I had become numb to the pain I hauled myself up to a sitting position. They went upstairs and slammed the door behind them. Then, a scream tore threw the silence. It had to be Magenta. I tried to get up, but the ropes kept me down. They dragged her down the stairs and threw her on the ground. She was a mess. Her clothes were torn and there were bruises appearing on her face.

"Take care of your slutty sister Riff. We'll be back for you. Just remember, tell us everything we want to know and we'll end this for ya real quick." Then they left her in a heap on the ground and didn't even untie me to help her. I shifted my weight so I could at least lean towards her and somewhat touch her with my head.

"Magenta? Magenta, please wake up. Lift your head up darling." She looked up at me with her big green eyes and I noticed that she had a black eye forming.

"Riff? What happened? Ouch. Ohh," she said as she held her beautiful head.

"Well…um-"

"Riff, you're hurt." She slowly moved towards me touching my face and seemingly making everything feel better.

"So are you, my pet." I nuzzled her head. I found that either her head was bleeding or my face was. I couldn't really tell which one. She began to clean my face up.

* * *

_I felt a lot better since I had shot up on my heroine. Since the incident with the LSD I've had to sneak ever hit I've had. Damn them. Don't they get it? I don't have that bad of a problem, no matter what they said. They were wrong._

_It was a late November evening_. _There were storm clouds, heavy black and pendulous. A man who introduced himself as a "Brad Majors" and his fiancée, a "Janet Weiss" came to the door asking to use a phone. Don't they know that castles don't have phones? Anyways, we danced to my dark refrain and then Frank showed up strutting around like he was all that mattered. Humph._

_We unveiled and brought to life _my_ creation, Rocky Horror. After Eddie came out of the deep freeze and was shortly there after killed by Frank Columbia showed the guests to their separate rooms. Magenta and myself watched them rather enthusiastically because we barely ever have guests like that. They were to a certain extent, amusing. I was extremely turned on after watching the "master" have his fun with the guests that I thought it best that Magenta and myself have a little alone time. I chased Rocky out of the master's somber bridal suite and took Magenta. Needless to say, we did have our fun. She then thought it best that I tell Frank that Rocky…"escaped". By that time my heroine began to wear off. Just my luck also, Frank decided to whip me for my idiocy. At least it was momentarily halted by the arrival of a Dr. Everett Scott, a well-known rival scientist. _

_By dinner time (or at least when they ate. It had to be very early in the morning or very late at night.) I had completely crashed. I was so down that it amused me extremely when that Janet girl got slapped except when I heard my sister also laughing with me I sort of lashed out at her. Oh well. I'd make it up to her. Frank chased our guests up to the lab and Magenta proceeded to turn them into stone with the Medusa. He wanted us to make ready for the floorshow. Well, we wouldn't do that till later. I had a plan to get out of this mess that I had gotten us into.

* * *

_

This time I also had a plan.

"Magenta, my most lovely sister, could you untie these ropes for me?" She worked the knots out of the rope and I was free.

"Now vhat are ve going to do Riff?"

"I've got a plan that will get us out of here. Now if you and I-"

"Riff! Not another plan. Your plans only get us into more trouble than we already have!"

"But this one's different. It's foolproof. Magenta," I said grabbing her chin. "This is the first plan I've come up with without the influence of drugs. This plan will work that I promise you. I won't let you get hurt."

"Everything that's gotten me hurt vas because of your plans," she stood up and paced the room.

"Magenta, trust me," I said getting up and holding her. "I'm sorry I've hurt you. That was never my intention. I love you my dear, with all my heart. You…won't leave me…will you?"

"…No…I vould never leave you. Vhat is your plan?" I had to grin at her. I was being a dim-witted fool to think that she would ever betray me or leave me. I folded out my plan to her. It was foolproof, I hoped.

We had dawned our spacesuits and got ready to take over the ship. I had found one to the anti-matter lasers that we had brought in case the Earthlings were dangerous and violent. Before we went down to interrupt Frank's floorshow I had gone to my room. I made sure that I had enough of a stock of different drugs and I quickly snorted some coke. Together my sister and myself burst through the doors.

* * *

"_Frank-N-Furter it's all over. Your mission is a failure, your lifestyles too extreme. I'm your new commander. You now are my prisoner. We return to Transylvania. Prepare the Transit Beam."_

_I loved the look on that damn princes face. When he asked if he could explain I let him, just for the enjoyment and satisfaction of knowing that I was in charge and for once he would beg, not me. To my surprise however he sang about his "hard life" and that he in fact was going home. How audacious of him._

"_How sentimental," my dear sister sneered._

"_And all so presumptuous of you. You see, when I said _we…_ were to return to Transylvania… I referred only to Magenta and myself. I'm sorry however if you found my words misleading…you see you were to remain here…in spirit anyway."

* * *

_

I skulked up the stairs, following Magenta. I had a plank of wood that I had taken from the broken box that fell about an hour ago. I took to the shadows as she entered the room. She swaggered over to the men and glided her hand sensually around their bodies. If it hadn't been a life or death decision I would have never asked her to do that. I told her that it was foolproof, but there _were_ many variables that could go wrong. If I had told her that she wouldn't have trusted me or believed that we even could get out. I felt the grit of the wood in my hands and realized how tense I actually was. I crept up behind the biggest man and swung the plank.

_CRACK!_ It shattered and the man fell. Magenta grabbed an alcohol bottle and bashed another over the head. I grabbed her hand and began running towards the closed overhead door. I gripped the handle and _ZAP!_ I stared upward. Tawdry.

We had finally landed on our beloved planet's moon-drenched shores. Both of us could barely contain our exuberance in returning, even if it was to basically to nothing. Really, the only thing that we had was my reputation, hopefully. Well and Frank's as the Prince Absolute. No doubt we would be asked a lot of questions, but we would get through it…together.

* * *

_We stepped out to an open beach. I made sure that we would be in a remote area…for now. We were in awe of the land. It was more beautiful than I remembered. The pale dark purple-blue of the ocean and the sound of the waves crashing into the chocolate colored brown sand were stunning. I could see through the twilight, the three moons. One was a brilliant orange-red another was a lovely aqua and the biggest and last was a magnificent royal blue. Bright stars also shone through the fog. I felt something roll down my cheek and I quickly found out that it was tears. I turned and saw that Magenta was weeping also. I walked over to her and brushed away the tears._

"_Magenta, my darling, we're home."_

_A few wonderful days later we had to go into town to get supplies. As we walked down the street no body seemed to really notice us or care. Perfect. I didn't want to be recognized or questioned. These last few days had been the best in all my life. We could do nothing if we pleased. Never in our lives had we done that and we took full advantage._

_We passed a warehouse, _the_ warehouse. I did a double take to realize that it was. I ducked behind a bush and motioned for Magenta to get out of sight. She walked over to the bush where I was hiding._

"_Riff vhat are you doing? vhy did you jump over here?"_

"_Magenta get down! That's the place that I used to get my drugs. They could still be there! They'll try to kill me if they see me!"_

"_Riff you're being paranoid. If they even_ do_ stay there still, I'm sure they have forgotten about you. Besides, they have no idea vhere ve are and that we are even back on the planet. Come on my dear brother. Stop vorrying."_

_Later on that day, I found out that they did know that we were on the planet and they followed us home. Bursting through the door, they took over. I did my best to fight them off, but a good hit in the head with a bottle of scotch knocked me into unconsciousness. I awoke tied down in a basement. The warehouse's basement.

* * *

_

"Riffy, long time no see. It musta been at least a few years. Missed doin' business wit cha."

"Really? Hmm…thought in the mean time you would have learned _some_ grammar skills."

"I wouldn't be talkin' like 'at if I was you Riff. It could land you in some trouble." He started to walk down the stairs. I turned to Magenta.

"Magenta, you have to get out and we'll go back to Earth. I'll be right behind you." I pulled up on the lever and pushed her through the small opening. Quickly, before Tawdry could aim the laser I scurried under also.

"RIFF! GET BACK HERE! I AIN'T FINISHED WIT YOU!" I heard Tawdry scream after us.

We both sprinted back to the castle. I got to the control room and set the coordinates. Tawdry and his gang were no doubt right on our heels. Taking one last fleeting look at our beloved planet I pushed the Transit start button and we began to blast off back to Earth.

* * *

It had been about a month since we left the shores of Transsexual. We have landed in a strange area of planet Earth called Germany. I have shaved my head and have grown used to wearing cheesy fake glasses while my sister decided to put on an accent to cover up her Transylvanian one and keeping her hair up. We've also assumed aliases as Cosmo and Nation McKinley.

We have recently met with a Bert Schnick, who is supposedly blind and going to host a new television show in the United States. He thinks that my sister and myself would make good doctors for this program. I am a scientist, so why not a doctor? Besides they get good drugs right?


End file.
